Adventured of Team SCARSKAR chapter 1
by SirDragonier
Summary: A fanfic set in the RWBY universe, the main characters are some of my OC's. The main character, Rin Kanazawa, starts at Beacon and meets his partner Scott. They go on many adventures.


I sat in a seat on the air ship, tapping my foot to some music I was listening to. I stared out the window to see a city spread out under us. And in the distance I could see our destination. Beacon Academy. The school for Hunters and Huntresses alike to train and get stronger to fight the evil Creatures of Grimm. I grinned.

"Finally, I've been waiting for this day for soooo long" I said to myself as I stretched my arms and legs. I unzipped my black leather jacket to expose my light-ish grey t-shirt. I reached into my jean pocket to pull out my pocket watch. "The time is currently 6:03 pm" I narrated to myself "the skies are clear and we'll be arriving at our destination shortly." I laughed at myself a little. As we drew closer I heard another student start to get queasy.

"I think Im gonna be sick" he said as he proceeded to puke on the shoes of a female student.

"EEW! GROSS!" she shouted in disgust as she stepped away. She was blonde and very stylishly dressed with a brown leather jacket, black short shorts and rather tall brown boots. I laughed at the comedic scene that unfolded before me. Soon enough we were at Beacon, gathering for the opening ceremony. All of us listened to the head masters speech…. Besides me…. I didn't really pay too much attention. Probably should have. Oh well. Anyway the day ended with all of the new students being gathered in a large hall where we would be sleeping.

"Heh, I'm so excited to be here, I hope I can find some pretty strong people to fight." I brushed my dark brown hair out of my eye and looked around. One person in particular caught my eye. He sat on one of the grand window sills, one leg hanging off the side looking out the window with a thoughtful expression on his face. He was flipping a sword hilt in his hand. Just a hilt. No blade, just the hilt. I thought for a moment, then approached him.

"Hi." I greeted him. He shot me a glare. I noticed that his long coat was imbued with many little green crystals. "I like your coat" I complimented him.

"Go away" He spoke coldly. It was like he didn't want to talk to me! Not that it mattered because that wasn't why I came to talk to him.

"Hey," I said a bit more forcefully "fight me. You seem like a badass, do you fight with just that hilt? Because I would love to see that, if you could fight with just the hilt of a sword that'd be pretty awesome."

The guy looked at me and snorted "You aren't worth my time, leave me alone." And with that he turned away showing that he was done. I pursed my lips.

"Well then." I said before sauntering off to the spot where I had made my sleeping arrangements. I decided that the first day was over. It was very uneventful, but, little did I know, the rest of my time at Beacon would be extremely different from this first day.

The next day was to decide our teams that we would be working with for the rest of the year. I sat on my launch pad next to Grumps McGee, the name I gave to the guy I met last night. But didn't let that get me down, there was an expanse of forest before, apparently full of monsters that wanted to kill and eat me. I was ecstatic, I rocked back and forth while sitting cross-legged with a big smile on my face humming a pleasant tune. The guy next to me glared at me.

"What are you so happy about?" he asked irritation evident in his voice.

"Hmm? Oh nothing, I'm just happy get to fight something."

"What? That's so dumb."

"Maybe to you, but hey, that's why I'm here. To find the strongest opponent I can and win after a long struggle."

He looked at me with a look that seemed a bit confused. He turned away and looked forward.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"….. Scott…" he said.

I heard the people being launched to my left "well Scott, Its nice to meet you" the person directly to my left was launched "My names Rin, I hope we get to fight soon." And then I was launched into the dense foliage of the forest. I flew, flew, and flew through the air laughing as I started to descend "HAHAHAHAHAH, THIS IS AWEEEEESSOOOOOMMEEE!" I crashed through the top of the trees and saw the ground racing up to meet me. I proceeded to take the ton Fas off my back, which yes, I had been carrying the whole time, held them by the ends and used the handles to catch a branch and swing myself up onto it. For those of you who don't know what ton Fas are, they're like those police batons that have like two handles, one that comes straight down and one that shoots off from a 90 degree angle from the top of the first handle. It's like a lower case t if you took off one end of the shorter line. Pretty simple weapon to grasp. Anyway, I jumped down from the branch I had landed on and surveyed the area around me. It was a pretty big forest, one could easily have gotten lost in it. So naturally I decided to run around looking for dangerous creatures. I wore my usual black leather boots, black jeans, grey t-shirt and an unzipped brown leather jacket. Yes, this is normal for me. Deal with it. I have longish dark brown hair, usually it covers my left eye, which are also brown. Yeah. That's how I look. In case you were wondering. I ran for a good 10 minutes and found nothing.

"Hmm, Maybe I should unsheathe my ton Fas, I wouldn't want to fight a dangerous creature with only a blunt force weapon." I swung my weapons down and the sheaths flew off to reveal two sharp blades that could easily cut flesh. "….. I'll pick them up later…." I started running again. My mind was racing, I was so happy I could just run around and find things to fight.

*rustle* I heard a sound coming from a bush behind me and suddenly a flash of green was coming down on my head. I quickly raised my arm and blocked the green blade with my ton Fas. The person I saw was none other than Scott. His eyes opened wide.

"You!?" he exclaimed.

Completely ignoring his astonishment I quickly looked at his sword which came off the hilt he hand been flipping around the previous night. "Wwwoooahhh, that's a cool sword, where have you been hiding that? Is it made of crystal? Doesn't look like metal, I mean it's green and stuff, but still, that probably would not have been fun for me to get hit by that."

He grunted and glared at me again. His sword broke and turned into a bunch of little crystals that all attached themselves to his coat.

"oooohhhh, so that's how it works, that's cool."

"You're so annoying" he said to me.

"And you're kind of an asshole."

"….. A bit…."

"Well at least you admit it." I said before walking off into the dense foliage. Scott looked for a few moments, sighed, and then proceeded to follow behind.

"Sooo," I started "what are we supposed to be doing again?"

"Eh? Were you not paying attention earlier?"

"Nope." I admitted easily.

Scott sighed "wow, how did you even get into this school?"

"I'm awesome, that's how." I joked. Scott glared at me then sighed, probably realizing that trying to intimidate me wasn't going to work.

"We're supposed to be finding artifact in this forest. Find the artifacts and we pass this stupid test."

"oooooh, ok I got it." We walked along in silence for a bit. I could hear the chirping of birds nearby. I was getting bored and felt awkward so I tried to start up another conversation. "Sooo…. Why did you come to this school?"

Scott looked at me, his green hair blew as a slight breeze came by, and his eyes told me all I needed to know. This was not a topic up for discussion. I shrank back a bit and apologized for asking. He turned around and kept walking. "_Wow" _I thought to myself "_How am I ever going to work with this guy if He acts like this all the time" _I sighed.

"Hey, Idiot" Scott called to me from a little farther ahead "I think I found the place we're heading to."

"Didn't your parents ever teach you it's not nice to call people name." I said under my breath.

"What was that?" Scott asked.

I sighed. "Nothing." I walked past him and saw a small clearing with what looked like a giant chess board, except there were only 4 small pillars on each side, each with one normal sized chess piece on the top. "Shall we?" I looked to Scott. He scoffed and walked past me. I sighed and followed. We got to the giant Chess Board plateau. Two of the pieces on one side were taken. Scott picked up what looked like a kings piece, and I picked up a queens piece. "Heh, the Queen piece, the piece that can go any direction as many spaces as it wants. I like this piece." I said out loud. Scott looked at me, then at his piece.

"You know," he said "If I were a king and you were my queen, I'd have you killed."

"Was that a joke? If I were your queen I would have left before the reception." I commented back. He gave a small smirk.

"At least we agree on that." He said.

I smirked, then my ears pricked up a little. I pushed Scott to the ground and back-stepped as a giant black fire ball hit the ground we had just been standing on.

"What the hell!" Scott yelled. I looked up to see a gigantic black dragon. It had four thick-as-tree-trunks legs, a large tail with barbs on the end, a huge head with a long snout and glowing red eyes. It was definitely a strong monster. Scott turned to me to say something and stopped seeing the look on my face. It wasn't one of fear, or anguish, panic or despair. It was a look of sheer excitement, I could feel the huge smile spread across my face. I looked to Scott. "We should make a plan." With his shocked look, he nodded. I ran towards the cover of the forest and Scott was following close behind. We made it to the forest with no trouble. It seemed as though the dragon did not perceive us as a threat, it landed on the giant chess board and curled up as if ready to sleep. "Heh….. Hehehe… hahahaha, Oh this is going to be so fun." I started laughing. I turned to Scott "So did you think of a plan yet?" He looked at me and thought for a second.

"I think I have an Idea. You see that ravine in the distance he pointed to the left of where the dragon was and sure enough, I could see a large ravine deep enough that anything that couldn't fly wouldn't be getting out of anytime soon. "We're gonna drop him in there."

"You do realize he can fly right" I pointed out to him.

"Yep, that where my plan comes into play. We're gonna clip his wings while he's flying over the ravine."

My eyes widened "Are you crazy?!"

He looked at me with a really serious look and said "Just a bit."

I cracked a smile "Good, then this'll probably work."

He smirked and then told me the details of his plan. It was the craziest thing Id ever heard. And it was awesome.

The Dragon slept soundly curled up in its little huge ball of death and fire. All of a sudden a giant explosion sounded near its face and it quickly was at attention looking around.

"Hey!" Scott's voice sounded telling the dragon where he was. It looked over and its eyes narrowed. It raised its head and gave a huge bellowing roar. Scott started to run and the dragon took off in pursuit. "Hahaha, stupid Dragon! Is that as fast as you can go?" Scott taunted the dragon, and the dragon responded by picking up speed. Scott ran and ran and ran as the dragon picked up speed and gained on him. Finally Scott reached the ravine and turned to face the large creature. "Well aren't you persistent, you followed me all the way here." It roared and shot a stream of black fire in his direction. Just as it seemed he was about to be burned to a crisp, he smirked and jumped off into the ravine. The air around he bent to his will and he floated up in the air. "You aren't the only one who can fly you stupid Dragon, RIN NOW!" As soon as he called I sprinted from behind the dragon and jumped up as Scott manipulated the air around me, just as he planned, the dragon went after Scott over the ravine and he glided me to the dragon's left wing and he went for the right. We swung our weapons at the base of each wing in order to cut them clean off but… *clink* our weapons bounced off harmlessly, its scales were made of some kind of metal. "Wha-!"Scott started before we were bucked off and thrown to the ground in front of the ravine.

"oooowww!" I exclaimed "that hurt, you stupid dragon!" I charged toward the edge of the ravine.

"Rin, stop!" Scott yelled.

"Heh." I jumped off the edge of the ravine, I looked back at Scott and gave him a thumbs up. He looked shocked. But since I discovered the dragons scales were made of metal, this matter was simple. *bzzzzzt* the sound of buzzing electricity filled the air, and with that, I attached to the metal dragons hide. I used my power over electromagnetism to manipulate the metal particles in my blade ton Fas to vibrate at a high frequency and *schlick* I cut through its neck armor and with a roar it started to descend towards where Scott stood. It crashed and slid to a halt in front of him.

"What… the…. Actual…"

I stood up and laughed "Yeah, that wasn't nearly as exciting as I hoped it be. Quick, help me carve its hide, I'm gonna do stuff with it"

Scott looked at me, sighed and then said "Fine."

So at the end of the day, we got our artifacts, I got a dragon's hide, and We passed the test. Would you believe me if I told you this is only the prologue to our story? Well believe it. We have a good amount of adventures and hard times during our time at beacon. Especially when we fought team RWBY, oh was that a great fight. But for now, let's end this meaningless chatter and prologue and get to the actual story. I'm Rin, Rin Kanazawa. I control Electricity and I use two blade Ton Fas and (now) Six swords made of dragon's scales. I'm hyper, I love a good fight, and I try to be a good friend, not that I have many. Scott, is the second member of our team, He has power over wind and his sword is made of a bunch of tiny green crystals attached to his coat, beyond that his power is as mysterious as why his hair is naturally green. We were the first two members of our team. And we were also the most powerful of the members.


End file.
